Taking off
by CATHARSlS
Summary: "Daishou, je te présente Kuroo Tetsurou, le cas désespéré." Il lui tendit la main pour être poli, et Kuroo la prit sans faire de commentaire. Son regard était fixé sur ses cheveux. "C'est vrai que tu t'habilles comme un clochard, il ne m'avait pas menti." Taillor!UA & KuroShou !


**Note d'auteur. **

Comment ça la week est terminée depuis des lustres ? Il n'est jamais trop tard, sachez le. En attendant, voici un petit (9k, g dérapée jcrois) kuroshou un peu con qui vient du coeur: ça faisait longtemps que ce UA trainait dans mes notes, et pour le coup jme suis dit pourquoi pas =) Voici donc un scénario pété et 90% de Mika(Yachi) parce que c'est le bien mes enfants héhé

Franchement, c'était bien plus marrant d'écrire ça que mon OS précédent aha, mon cerveau est plus à l'aise quand y'a pas à réfléchir

(le titre vient d'une musique du groupe One Ok Rock, Taking off =))

Comme d'hab voici les thèmes, et il ne m'en reste plus que deux pour completer cette week ! jsuis plutôt satisfaite pour le coup

**Day 1** : Never have I ever / **Cinéma**

**Day 2** : **Secret** **Hideaway** / Art

**Day 3** : **Betrayal** / Heart song

**Day 4 **: Seeing red / **Boundaries**

**Day 5** : Without / **Patience**

**Day 6 **: Illogical / Knowing how

**Day 7** : Remorse / plans

Bro super loulou, merci à toi comme d'hab tous tes messages me donnent l'impression de faire quelque chose de cool hfskcndk t la best coeur

Aeli si tu passes par là l'os à des vibes de ton UA Prada, jcrois que c'est à cause de Daishou en tailleur oznziz hésite pas à me dire si ça te dérange jveux pas que tu me retires mon adoubement :((( kiss

* * *

**Taking off**

**Day 5 : Patience**

* * *

– Bon, alors vaut mieux que je te prévienne tout de suite : il est un peu spécial.

Assis derrière son bureau, des lunettes uniquement esthétiques sur le nez, Daishou arrêta une seconde d'écrire dans son grand bouquin aux fausses reliures en or et releva les yeux vers lui.

– « Spécial » ? Sans déconner, c'est un de tes amis ; rien d'étonnant là-dedans.

Oikawa soupira et s'avança pour poser ses fesses sur le grand fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Il fit exprès de le tirer lentement pour en retirer un maximum de bruit possible, puis s'y laissa tomber, content de son petit effet.

– Alors primo : c'est pas l'un de mes amis. Une connaissance, au pire. Un chewing-gum sous ma chaussure que j'accepte de me trimbaler. _Iwa-chan_, est l'un de mes amis, nuance. Deuxio, j'essayais simplement de te prévenir pour que tu évites de t'arracher les yeux au bout de dix minutes passées avec lui.

– C'est à ce point là ?

Il retira ses lunettes pour le regarder de travers.

– T'imagines même pas. On se connaît malheureusement depuis qu'on est gamin, mais j'arrive même pas à savoir à quel moment son éducation est partie en cacahuète. Et maintenant me voilà, obligé de lui prendre un rendez-vous chez le tailleur parce que la dernière fois il s'est ramené en sweat-shirt à un gala de charité et sa mère s'est bourrée au punch pour oublier l'humiliation.

Dans une pose de patron d'entreprise, Daishou croisa ses mains sur son ventre et bascula légèrement en arrière dans son fauteuil. Son expression consternée en disait long.

– Pourquoi est-ce que c'est à moi que tu le refiles ?

Il avait presque l'air d'attendre vraiment une réponse à sa question, et Oikawa leva les yeux au ciel. Daishou n'attendait que rarement une réponse à l'une de ses questions ; il la posait, puis quand la personne commençait à ouvrir la bouche, quittait la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il pensait que cela lui donnait un style.

– Parce que même si ça me rebute de l'avouer, t'es le meilleur tailleur de la ville –

– _Du pays_, en fait. Tu lis pas le journal ?

– Et j'aime beaucoup ses parents – ils ne méritent absolument pas un fils aussi nul.

Daishou l'observa avec attention, et Oikawa sut qu'il avait gagné. Il n'aurait même pas besoin de mettre en marche son plan B, à savoir aller chercher Mika dans la pièce d'à côté pour qu'elle lui foute la frousse. Dans tous les cas, il aurait obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

– Admettons que j'accepte de le prendre en charge, qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

– De l'argent, Daishou. C'est le but de ton magasin ; on te donne de l'argent et tu nous fais un de tes magnifiques costumes dont tu as le secret.

Ce dernier ricana.

– Oh mais Oikawa chéri, j'ai _déjà_ de l'argent. Au stade où j'en suis, je pourrais refuser les trois quarts de mes clients que ça changerait rien au fait que je suis _super riche_, et _super connu_. Donc je répète ma question : qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

Tooru plissa les yeux en jurant intérieurement ; ce sale petit rat s'y connaissait en négociation. Cela faisait des années qu'il venait ici pour ses vêtements – depuis ses dix-sept ans, quand il était rentré dans la boutique d'un Daishou jeune et toujours aussi hautain, qui l'avait regardé dans les yeux pour lui dire qu'il ne savait décidément pas accorder ses pantalons avec ses chaussures – et à présent il commençait à le connaître.

– Je ne te donnerais pas Iwa-chan, siffla-t-il en croisant ses jambes.

Le tailleur leva les yeux au ciel.

– Bien qu'Iwaizumi ne soit absolument pas moche à regarder, je ne tape pas dans les petits amis des autres. Non, pour une fois je vais agir dans l'intérêt de l'une de mes plus proches amies –

– T'as qu'une amie, Daishou. Et c'est Mika. C'est quoi l'embrouille, avoue tout je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

Il referma brusquement son livre, puis se leva pour aller fermer la porte de son bureau.

– Bon, alors voilà : ça va faire une semaine qu'elle est invivable. _Invivable_. Elle me fait peur – encore plus que d'habitude – et après une petite investigation, j'ai découvert que le café dans lequel elle s'arrête tous les matins depuis presque _deux_ _ans_ a fermé y'a quelques jours, et que donc la serveuse qui travaillait là est désormais introuvable.

Oikawa haussa un sourcil.

– Celle qu'elle draguait avec des phrases du style « cette boisson est aussi chocolatée que tes yeux » ?

– Va pas lui dire ça en face si tu tiens à ta vie. Mais ouais, c'est elle. Et si tu veux tout savoir _ça marchait_ parce que je l'ai vu faire une fois, et la serveuse _rougissait_. Avec petit sourire discret et tout le reste.

Il secoua sa main dans l'air.

– Mais passons, c'est pas encore le sujet : le sujet c'est que, malgré ma popularité incroyable, je n'ai pas encore les relations que tu as. Tu es donc la meilleure personne pour retrouver cette fille et organiser une petite rencontre pas trop évidente pour que Mika puisse lui demander son numéro, et peut-être même sortir avec elle dans les règles de l'art. Ainsi elle redeviendra la gentille Mika qui ne m'engueule que quand je le mérite et pas quand j'oublie accidentellement une aiguille dans le bustier d'une femme de quarante ans qui se prépare pour son septième mariage.

Une fois fini, il lui fit un petit sourire ravi et rouvrit son livre de rendez-vous.

– Bon, j'imagine qu'on est d'accord ? Pour ton ami, disons mardi dix-huit heures.

* * *

– Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais aller chez un tailleur. En plus, j'ai jamais entendu parler de lui.

– Ça, Tetsu-chan, c'est parce que tu sors de ta chambre uniquement pendant les années bissextiles.

Oikawa balaya la pièce du regard pour vérifier que Kenma n'était pas quelque part dans le coin, puis vira tous les vêtements qui traînaient sur sa chaise de bureau afin de s'y asseoir.

– Écoute, avoir des goûts de chiotte n'est pas une fatalité : plein de gens vivent avec ça et sortent même dans la rue – _urg_ –, mais tu n'es malheureusement pas n'importe qui. Tu es Kuroo Tetsurou, et même si le fait que tu sois devenu connu tout seul avec tes jeux vidéos et tes trucs de streaming soit encore quelque chose de difficile à comprendre, tu es toujours tenu d'accompagner tes parents à des anniversaires, des fêtes, et des galas. Et là bas, je ne peux plus faire comme si je te connaissais pas parce que tout le monde sait qu'on a grandi ensemble. J'ai honte de toi, alors pour mes vingt-sept ans où je vais officiellement présenter Iwa-chan à ma famille et l'annoncer comme mon fiancé, je veux que tu ressembles enfin à quelque chose.

La bouche grande ouverte par ce discours venu de nulle part – Oikawa venait tout juste d'entrer dans son appartement qu'il se mettait déjà à lui dire qu'il était moche – Kuroo posa son ordinateur portable à côté de lui.

– Kenma aussi s'habille comme un pied et tu lui dis rien pourtant.

– C'est ça ton excuse ? « Je suis pas tout seul à le faire » ? T'as huit ans ou quoi ?

Il éloigna une chaussette qui errait au sol avec une grimace. Propre ou sale, il ne désirait pas le savoir.

– Déjà, Kenma a au moins l'obligeance de se cacher dans les toilettes avec sa PSP jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. _À chaque fois_. Et ça fait presque dix-huit ans que ça dure. Toi par contre, tu finis par danser sur les tables en sweat-shirt Sherlock Holmes, avec des trous dans tes jeans.

Il hocha la tête, presque d'accord avec lui-même.

– D'accord... Donc ça veut dire que je suis : de un, obligé de venir à ton anniversaire, et de deux, bientôt coincé avec un vieux papy qui va toucher mes fesses pendant des heures ?

Oikawa soupira dramatiquement et secoua légèrement la tête.

– Déjà, bien sûr que t'es obligé de venir à mon anniversaire, t'es le meilleur faire-valoir qu'on puisse trouver. Et ensuite, le fait que tu n'aies jamais entendu parler de Daishou Suguru me prouve que ta connaissance du monde extérieur est légèrement inquiétante. Il a pratiquement le même âge que nous, abruti.

– Oh. Bon bah j'imagine que ça va alors.

– En plus, sa meilleure amie est absolument incroyable alors peut-être qu'elle pourra t'inculquer un peu de bon sens.

Kuroo haussa les épaules, plus vraiment à ça près. Il devait bien avouer que passer des heures à se faire piquer le corps simplement pour une tenue qui n'aura rien de plus que ses vêtements à lui ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, mais il était prêt à faire un effort pour Iwaizumi. C'était lui qui lui avait offert son premier logiciel pour filmer son écran après tout : ses cinq millions d'abonnés, il les lui devait en partie.

Soupirant, il demandant tout de même :

– Quelle heure déjà ?

– Dix-huit, répondit Oikawa tout sourire.

Puis ajouta en examinant une fois de plus la pièce avec une grimace :

– Un jour faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu peux encore vivre dans un vieux studio de quinze mètres carrés avec tout ce que tu gagnes.

* * *

Daishou Suguru en avait vu passer des excentriques : des gens riches qui pensaient que mettre des manteaux en fausse fourrure rose ferait d'eux des gens « hors du commun ». Spoiler alerte : ce n'était pas le cas, ils étaient juste moches.

Donc, quand il vit Oikawa arriver avec le sois disant cas « un peu spécial », il fut légèrement déçu de constater qu'à part une coiffure contestable, un baggy immonde, et un sweat-shirt en rapport avec un anime qui passait en ce moment à la télévision, ce gars n'avait rien de spécial. Sa moue boudeuse ne l'impressionna pas vraiment, et il l'accueillit en le dévisageant de haut en bas.

– Daishou, je te présente Kuroo Tetsurou, le cas désespéré.

Il lui tendit la main pour être poli, et Kuroo la prit sans faire de commentaire. Son regard était fixé sur ses cheveux.

– C'est vrai que tu t'habilles comme un clochard, il ne m'avait pas menti.

– C'est confortable, se justifia t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– L'excuse des gens qui s'habillent comme des clochards.

Oikawa soupira, fatigué d'avance. Ce n'était que le premier rendez-vous et ces deux-là commençaient déjà à se grogner dessus comme des cabots. Dans l'embrasure de l'arrière-boutique, Mika apparut soudain en traînant les pieds, pas vraiment coiffée et portant des chaussons en forme de rennes à l'apparence douteuse.

– Salut, grommela-t-elle sans même leur lancer un regard.

Elle se déplaça lentement jusqu'à une étagère près de la vitrine, puis ouvrit un tiroir et attrapa un carré de tissu gris perle. Le calant sous son bras, elle repartit à la même allure sous le regard surpris de Kuroo. Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, Oikawa se tourna vers Daishou.

– Tu m'expliques ?

– C'est ça, sa « meilleure amie absolument incroyable » ? demanda Kuroo, légèrement dubitatif.

Daishou soupira.

– Elle est passée de la phase deux à la phase une : le choc et le déni. Elle est arrivée en pyjama hier, et j'ai dû passer ma matinée à la coiffer à cause de tous les nœuds qu'elle avait. J'ai abandonné en la voyant ce matin. Elle a dû lâcher trois mots à tout casser en comptant celui-là.

Oikawa se mordit la lèvre et s'avança pour lui tapoter l'épaule.

– Je vais retrouver cette serveuse, ok ? L'entendre m'insulter à chaque fois que je viens commence déjà à me manquer.

– À qui le dis-tu.

Kuroo se racla la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention des deux autres.

– C'est pas que je suis pressé et insensible à la peine évidente de cette fille mais... j'ai un truc à faire ce soir alors si tu pouvais commencer à faire ce que tu dois faire, ça serait super.

L'épisode final de son anime de la saison était diffusé en direct à vingt heures et il n'aurait loupé ça pour rien au monde. Il avait même enfilé son meilleur pull.

Daishou fit glisser son regard jusqu'à lui et haussa un sourcil, comme s'il venait tout juste de se souvenir de sa présence.

– En dépit du reste qui est franchement à revoir, sa voix n'est pas trop mal. Il plairait sans doute à un aveugle paraplégique.

Kuroo laissa échapper un hoquet outré, puis se pencha vers Oikawa en chuchotant pas très discrètement :

– C'est pas un peu politiquement incorrect de dire des trucs comme ça ? Et puis ; t'es sûr que je peux lui faire confiance pour m'habiller ? Je veux dire ce mec a les cheveux _verts_.

– Mes cheveux sont parfaitement adaptés à la mode actuelle, merci bien. Et je pense que de toute façon, j'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de quelqu'un qui pense que se coincer la tête entre deux oreillers est une bonne façon d'obtenir une coupe stylée.

_Oh merde, comment il peut savoir ça ? Il lit dans les pensées ? Hey, tu m'entends ? Si c'est le cas, tu peux me le dire je te jure que j'aurais pas peur j'ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer quelqu'un avec des supers pouvoirs._

– Fais pas cette tête, imbécile, soupira Oikawa. C'est moi qui lui ai dit.

– Oh.

C'était tout de même un peu décevant.

– Mmmh, fit soudain Daishou en posant son menton entre ses doigts. Je pourrais peut-être réussir à faire quelque chose de toi. Vu ton style de vie, je t'avais imaginé un peu plus enrobé mais il faut croire que la nature t'aime bien ; quelque chose de près du corps serait pas mal.

Il l'observait attentivement, marchant lentement autour de lui comme pour analyser chaque centimètre carré de sa peau.

– Un trois-pièces, vu ta taille. Quelque chose de sombre : du noir t'irait pas trop mal.

Soulagé de voir Daishou enfin prendre son travail au sérieux – et le voir perdu dans ses pensées signifiait presque qu'il appréciait ce qu'il faisait –, Oikawa soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le grand fauteuil qui aurait désormais pu porter son nom tant ses fesses en avaient l'exclusivité. Il passait peut-être un peu trop de temps dans cet endroit, mais Mika – quand elle ne déprimait pas à cause d'une fille – faisait un thé absolument divin et Suguru n'était pas de si mauvaise compagnie.

– Mon dieu, est-ce que tes converses ont un _trou _? Et c'est quoi cette couleur ? Pipi de chat ?

– À la base, c'est une édition limitée multicolore, mais elles sont un peu délavées maintenant...

Il haussa les épaules.

– Elles sont super confort'.

Mais Daishou partait déjà en direction du comptoir sophistiqué de la petite boutique. Il se pencha derrière d'un léger saut, attrapa un carnet et un crayon à papier, puis se laissa tomber au sol pour griffonner sur le papier. Kuroo fronça les sourcils et lança un coup d'œil en direction de son soi-disant ami, mais ce dernier avait déjà attrapé un magazine et le lisait sans faire attention à ce qui se passait.

– Il faudrait du bleu à cet endroit-là, marmonna Suguru en se levant pour aller chercher un crayon de couleur. Oui c'est ça du bleu marine...

Il farfouillait dans la pièce en parlant tout seul, revenant de temps à autre à son croquis pour y ajouter telle ou telle chose, et Kuroo en profita pour regarder le magasin d'un peu plus près. Cela se voyait que c'était chic : les gens n'avaient pas l'idée d'y entrer simplement pour faire un tour, quand ils venaient, ils savaient ce qu'ils cherchaient. En apparence, la pièce ne paraissait pas très grande, mais le mobilier et les murs clairs permettaient de ne pas se sentir trop à l'étroit ; ils y avaient des mannequins dans la vitrine, un d'homme et un de femme, qui portaient de magnifiques tenues de mariage.

En apercevant un pot en verre rempli de bonbons dans un coin, Kuroo sentit un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres et s'avança discrètement pour aller en voler un. Tant qu'à devoir être bloqué là pendant un moment, autant en profiter pour se remplir le ventre.

– Très bien, annonça Daishou en refermant son carnet d'un coup sec. Je dois prendre tes mesures, suis moi.

Il fronça les sourcils en constatant que son client n'était plus à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé, puis plissa les yeux quand il le repéra avec le pot transparent dans les mains.

– C'est censé être pour les enfants, siffla-t-il en se levant.

Tout en soupirant, il tourna les talons pour se rendre vers la porte de l'arrière-boutique où Mika avait disparu et l'ouvrit sans perdre de temps ; cette création allait peut-être être intéressante, finalement.

* * *

– Iwa-chan, tu sais où on a rangé la corde que j'utilise dès que j'ai envie de me tuer ?

Il s'écroula sur le canapé dans un grognement et enfui sa tête dans la cuisse d'Iwaizumi. Ce dernier soupira à son tour et baissa le son de la télévision.

– Pourquoi tu rentres à cette heure-là ? Je pensais que ce rendez-vous c'était juste pour les mesures.

Déboutonnant sa chemise jusqu'au milieu de son torse pour se mettre à l'aise, Tooru releva la tête vers son meilleur ami et trouva une position plus confortable.

– _C'était_ juste pour les mesures. J'aurais dû partir tant que je le pouvais encore ; s'ils finissaient par s'étriper, ça n'aurait plus été mon problème.

Hajime baissa les yeux et haussa un sourcil.

– Quoi, c'était à ce point ? Certes, Kuroo n'est pas un cadeau et j'avoue qu'il peut être un peu chiant et déconnecté de la réalité parfois, mais –

– _Imagine_, pointa Oikawa en levant son doigt. Imagine juste Kuroo qui fait des commentaires à chaque fois que Daishou le touche – des trucs du genre « c'est pas une raison pour toucher mes fesses enfin » ou encore « tu vois je t'avais dit qu'il en profiterait pour me faire une séance d'acupuncture gratuite » – et Daishou qui lui répond avec son petit air pompeux en affirmant qu'aucune luminosité au monde ne pourrait le rendre regardable : à ton avis, ça a fini par donner quoi ?

Iwaizumi grimaça.

– Ouais, exactement. À un moment, Daishou lui a vraiment planté une aiguille dans le cul pour le faire taire sauf que Kuroo lui a sorti un des coups de pieds retournés qu'il voit dans ses séries et c'est parti en cacahuète. Ils ont commencé à se battre comme des chiffonniers et j'ai dû les séparer moi même parce que Mika les regardait faire en levant le poing et en criant des encouragements.

– _Outch_.

Leur appartement était calme et sentait bon la bougie à la vanille ; enfin un endroit calme où ces imbéciles ne pouvaient pas aller. Malheureusement, il pouvait presque encore les entendre s'insulter, et il commençait à croire que les faire se rencontrer avait été la pire décision de sa vie.

– Mais c'était pas encore le pire.

– Quoi ?

– Je sais pas comment Kuroo a attrapé cette bouteille d'eau, mais quelques secondes plus tard il versait les trois quarts sur la tête de Daishou, et le dernier quart a fini par terre ou sur l'une des robes en tulle qui traînait là. Sauf que, bien évidemment, il avait refait sa coloration la veille donc forcément il s'est retrouvé avec des traces vertes sur la figure et a fini par jeter Kuroo hors de l'arrière-boutique en le menaçant avec la première paire de ciseaux venue.

Légèrement perturbé, Iwaizumi ne sut quoi dire. Histoire de quand même faire quelque chose, il lui tapota l'épaule et affichant une moue compréhensive.

– Et donc... Daishou ne va pas lui faire de tenue pour ton anniversaire ?

Oikawa soupira et se redressa légèrement pour aller poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hajime. Tout cela avait fini par lui donner mal au dos et il devait encore aller travailler le lendemain.

– Si, il va le faire. Il m'a envoyé un message pendant que je conduisais, et ça disait quelque chose comme « je vais quand même essayer d'en faire quelque chose, donc je te conseille de bouger ton cul pour notre accord » puis après il décrivait comment Mika commençait à prendre des douches de une heure dans leur appartement et que lui en avait marre de se laver à l'eau froide.

Il ricana, tout de même content de savoir que Daishou était assez désespéré pour rendre Kuroo présentable. Avec un peu de chance, il réussirait à retrouver la serveuse avant la date fatidique ainsi Mika pourrait faire quelque chose avec ses cheveux ; c'était sa spécialité, quand elle n'utilisait pas un carton de mouchoirs par heure.

– Reste plus qu'à faire jouer mes contacts maintenant, en espérant que cette fille ait pas quitté la ville sinon on est mal.

* * *

– Tu penses que je devrais mettre une chemise à carreaux ? demanda Kenma en relevant le vêtement devant son visage.

Cela faisait presque trente minutes qu'il fouillait dans son placard à la recherche de quelque chose – qui ne s'y trouvait sûrement pas, vu qu'il n'avait toujours pas déniché son bonheur – et à présent il tombait sur des bouts de tissu que sa mère lui avait acheté quand il avait treize ans.

En l'entendant, Kuroo releva la tête et haussa un sourcil.

– Depuis quand tu fais attention à ce que tu mets ? Je croyais qu'on était pareils à ce niveau puisque t'as été le seul à bien vouloir faire la journée pyjama avec moi au lycée.

Kenma soupira et posa la chemise sur sa chaise.

– Je l'ai fait parce que ça me donnait enfin une excuse pour venir avec un pantalon tout doux, pas parce que je te soutenais. Et maintenant, j'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse me dire quoi mettre.

– T'aurais dû appeler Oikawa alors.

– J'ai dit m'aider, pas mettre le feu à mon dressing.

Kuroo fit la grimace et se redressa sur le lit. La DS de Kemna était éteinte pour la première fois depuis trois semaines, alors c'était peut-être le moment d'enfin être le meilleur ami pour lequel l'autre avait signé – _vraiment_ signé, Kuroo lui avait donné un contrat quand ils étaient en primaire –.

– Bon, c'est quoi l'histoire ? T'as un rencard ou quoi ?

En avisant le rougissement que sa question provoqua, il sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

– Oh merde, t'as un_ rencard ?_ Avec qui ? Et comment ça se fait que je ne sois pas au courant ? Je te préviens si tu l'as rencontré sur un site de rencontre louche où les vieux sexagénaires envoient des dicks pics sans même dire bonjour je vais devoir t'accompagner et mettre un imperméable pour faire comme dans les films.

Kenma éluda sa remarque d'un mouvement du poignet puis se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

– Il livre des pizzas le week-end, répondit-il en regardant ailleurs.

– T'as réussi à choper le numéro du petit rouquin qui te livre les trois quarts de tes pizzas ?

Kuroo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ; en plus du fait que cela faisait bien trois mois que son meilleur ami lui donnait des pourboires qui auraient même fait pâlir Oikawa, cela voulait également dire que l'autre avait accepté tout en connaissant les habitudes alimentaires de Kenma.

– Et pendant un instant de courage, je lui ai même demandé s'il était libre samedi.

– Tu veux dire _demain _?

– Devine ce qu'il a répondu, soupira t-il.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, Kuroo ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose comme « je sais pas, ok allons-y? », mais son ami ne lui en laissa pas le temps et enchaîna directement :

– Il m'a dit « si t'as pas prévu de commander alors y'a de grandes chances que oui ». Avec un smiley.

– Quel smiley ?

– Un chat qui sourit.

– Merde.

– Je te le fais pas dire. Du coup : je mets quoi ?

Kuroo fit la moue et soupira profondément.

– Pourquoi t'y vas pas simplement comme t'es ? C'est pas comme s'il te voyait comme ça à chaque fois que tu lui ouvres la porte.

– Tu peux pas comprendre...

Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son placard.

– J'ai envie de ressembler à quelque chose pour une fois ; d'habitude je m'en fiche pas mal, mais là... j'ai envie de faire bonne impression, tu vois ?

Il tourna soudain sa tête en direction de Kuroo et haussa un sourcil vers lui.

– Tu m'avais pas dit que le tailleur qu'Oikawa te force à aller voir était pas dégueu ? Tu devrais –

– J'ai _jamais_ dit ça.

– Si tu l'as dit.

– De toute façon c'est pas le souci ; le souci là, c'est que ton petit rouquin a accepté d'aller à un rendez-vous avec toi, donc ça m'étonnerait qu'il parte en courant en apercevant ton pull rose avec un éléphant en tutu dessus.

Il réfléchit un instant, puis secoua la tête.

– Non, en fait je retire ce que j'ai dit ; peut-être que ce pull là le ferait fuir, finalement.

– Ouais. Donc la remise à carreaux rouges ?

Kuroo hocha la tête.

* * *

– Je peux savoir ce que je fais là, au juste ?

Assis sur l'une des banquettes qui faisaient le coin de la pièce, Kuroo et Oikawa se cachaient derrière d'immenses journaux qui ne manquaient pas d'attirer l'attention. À côté d'eux, Iwaizumi buvait tranquillement son café en essayant de les ignorer du mieux qu'il pouvait, jouant par la même occasion à des jeux sur son téléphone.

– À ton avis, mon cher Kuroo ? fit Oikawa en jetant un regard par-dessus son papier. Nous sommes là pour remplir ma part du marché – que j'ai été obligé de passer parce que tu t'habilles comme un aveugle – : mes relations ont finalement retrouvé la fille.

– Ils ont été rapides, non ? Ça fait à peine trois jours, fit-il en évitant de commenter le ton volontairement mystérieux que son ami avait utilisé.

– Et bien en fait, si Mika avait tout simplement eu l'obligeance de traverser la rue pour aller voir dans le café d'en face, on en serait peut-être pas là. Sa petite serveuse s'appelle Yachi, et elle a juste trouvé un autre job après la fermeture de son ancien établissement.

Ils observèrent le comptoir à l'autre extrémité de la salle, et la virent servir un café plein de crème à un garçon à peine plus âgé qu'elle. Il lui fit un sourire charmeur, et Oikawa s'étouffa avec l'air ambiant.

– Oh le salaud. Notre survie dépend de cette fille, bas les pattes, siffla-t-il.

– T'exagères pas un peu, non ?

Iwaizumi ricana légèrement.

– Tu es encore innocent, c'est beau.

– Ouais, c'est beau, renchérit Tooru. Tu dis ça parce que tu ne l'as pas encore vu ; la dernière fois elle était dans une dépression post-cœur brisé, donc ça comptait pas.

Un frisson le parcourut en se rappelant quelque chose.

– Un jour j'ai eu le malheur de faire tomber son café sur la dernière robe qu'elle venait de créer et j'ai dû faire deux cents pompes pendant qu'elle lisait un livre de cuisine sur mon dos.

– Et pourquoi t'as pas tout simplement refusé ?

Le regard d'Oikawa fut éloquent.

– On ne dit pas non à Mika, Kuroo.

Il hocha la tête pour faire semblant de comprendre – personne n'était aussi effrayant, ils exagéraient juste – puis tourna les yeux vers le comptoir. L'homme était toujours en train de la draguer effrontément, si bien qu'il ne fut qu'à moitié étonné de sentir le coude d'Oikawa cogner ses côtes.

– Kuroo, dépêche.

– Hein ?

– Sers enfin à quelque chose, merde. _Dégage-le de là._

Il fut debout avant même d'avoir compris ce qu'il devait faire, sous les encouragements un peu brutaux d'Oikawa qui lui mimait des gestes peu polis qu'il traduisit par « si je dois me lever ce mec ne ressortira pas d'ici avec ses couilles, c'est clair ? ».

La salle n'était pas bien grande alors il l'a traversa en quelques enjambées en direction du comptoir. Le gars discutait toujours avec la serveuse qui paraissait affreusement gênée en tenant négligemment son café dans la main gauche.

Quand Kuroo l'entendit lui demander son numéro de téléphone, il paniqua légèrement et balança ses hanches pour lui donner un coup de fesse : l'homme reversa la moitié de son gobelet sur sa chemise dans un juron et lâcha le reste sur le sol. La boisson très certainement encore chaude lui brûla la peau et quand il se retourna pour l'engueuler, Kuroo fut soudain très heureux de sa taille : l'autre se contenta de le regarder avec colère avant de donner un coup de pied dans le gobelet vide et de partir en sifflant : la prochaine fois fais gaffe putain.

De l'autre côté, Oikawa leva son pouce en l'air avec un grand sourire.

– Je suis désolé, dit-il à la fille qui regardait le sol avec un air désespéré. Je vais t'aider à nettoyer.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, étonnée, mais hocha tout de même la tête en lui adressant un petit sourire timide ; Kuroo comprit soudain pourquoi cette Mika en faisait tout un plat.

* * *

En le voyant regarder ailleurs, Daishou plissa les yeux et planta son aiguille près de son téton.

– Aie ! Ça va pas, non ?

– Tu t'avachis, redresses toi.

Kuroo grommela un peu mais s'exécuta tout de même ; d'après l'horloge pendue au mur, cela faisait déjà trente minutes qu'il était perché sur cette petite escale en bois blanc, à regarder Daishou resserrer sans cesse la chemise rouge qu'il lui avait passée en arrivant. C'était ce qu'il devrait porter pour la soirée, d'après ce qu'il avait compris – la première pièce tout du moins, car tout le reste l'attendait dans le bureau personnel de monsieur Suguru.

– T'as pas pris du ventre ?

– Si tu t'es gouré dans tes mesures, c'est pas une raison pour m'accuser.

Il le piqua une fois de plus, moins fort, et ne répondit rien. Cela faisait déjà quelques rendez-vous depuis le premier jour, et même si ni Daishou ni Kuroo ne l'avoueraient volontiers, ils avaient quand même fini par arrêter de se battre au bout de quelques minutes passées ensemble. Déjà, car l'un en avait marre de voir ses créations saccagées simplement parce qu'un imbécile ne savait pas faire la différence entre lie de vin et bordeaux, et l'autre avait fini par se dire que tant qu'à se faire planter toutes ces petites aiguilles dans le corps autant aller dans un salon d'acupuncture.

Donc à présent, ils faisaient semblant de se supporter devant Oikawa et s'insultaient de temps à autre quand ils étaient seuls. C'était presque devenu agréable, si on aimait exagérer.

– Tourne-toi un peu, faut que je desserre si tu veux pas ressembler à un rôti de porc.

Pour le coup, même si Kuroo n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire de son apparence, il voulait bien admettre qu'il n'avait aucune envie de ressembler à un morceau de viande.

Sur le point de lui ressortir l'une des insultes à base de vert qu'il avait concocté pour chacune de leur rencontre (les cheveux de Daishou étant la seule chose critiquable de son physique, ça réduisait pas mal ses possibilités), il fut soudain interrompu par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait dans un fracas un peu trop fort pour être naturel, puis se refermait quelques secondes plus tard. Également surpris, Daishou se redressa devant lui et fronça les sourcils en attendant que la personne qui venait d'entrer dans sa boutique se présente. Mais alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient en grand sous l'effet de la compréhension, il eut tout juste le temps de reculer de trois pas avant que la porte de l'arrière-boutique ne cogne contre le mur en laissant apparaître une Mika bien plus énergique et souriante (et coiffée).

Elle leur offrit un petit salut de la main avant de s'avancer à grands pas pour prendre celle de Kuroo. Elle la secoua un instant puis releva les yeux vers lui.

– Effectivement, tes cheveux sont à chier, remarqua-t-elle. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, va ; c'est pas une fatalité.

Ses doigts se glissèrent naturellement dans ses cheveux et Kuroo remarqua que ses dents étaient blanches comme celles d'une pub pour dentifrice.

– C'est marrant, continua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil alors qu'Oikawa se faufilait derrière elle avec un air désolé, mais c'est pas du tout comme ça que je t'imaginais. Ta voix est agréable mais j'imaginais un mec avec des t-shirts sales et un bide à bière.

– Quo –

– T'avais pas complètement tort pour le bide à bière, commenta Daishou en se laissant tomber sur la chaise la plus proche.

La mâchoire de Kuroo se décrocha.

– Pardon ? Mon ventre est super plat, ça va pas ?

Puis en voyant que personne ne le croyait :

– Regardez.

Oikawa soupira.

– Rabaisse ta chemise on a compris.

Mika lança un regard narquois en direction de Daishou qui déglutissait encore difficilement, les yeux fixés sur le dos de Kuroo.

– Bon sinon, continua ce dernier en descendant de l'estrade. De quoi tu parlais ?

– Et bien, de ta chaîne YouTube. T'es super connu tu sais ; je te suis depuis des années alors forcément j'ai reconnu ta voix.

Elle haussa les épaules et secoua la tête pour que Daishou lui cède sa place – ce qu'il fit dans la seconde pour aller s'asseoir sur le bureau.

– Tu sais, fit-elle avec un sourire entendu, je crois bien qu'il est plus connu que toi, Sugu-chan.

Il s'étouffa dans un hoquet outré.

– Depuis _quand_ est-ce que tu m'appelles comme ça, déjà, et ensuite ça m'étonnerait beaucoup parce que comment _ça_ (il secoua le bras en direction de Kuroo) pourrait ne serait-ce qu'avoir un seul fan.

Oikawa releva soudain la tête de son téléphone et se leva pour aller lui mettre le smartphone sous le nez : il lui présenta une vidéo de Kuroo où il commençait le let's play d'un jeu vidéo qui venait de sortir (quelque chose avec des Disney et des clés, apparemment). Il l'écouta parler un instant avant de baisser les yeux vers le compteur de vues.

– Putain de mer –

– Ouais. Plutôt pas mal, hein ?

Kuroo se sentit soudain tout fier et se redressa quelque peu.

– Tu vois qu'on peut être populaire avec des chaussettes Pikachu.

– Ils voient pas ta tronche, ça compte pas.

Mais il était toujours sur le cul : comment ça cet abruti était aussi populaire que lui ? Daishou était un génie, et lui un gars crade qui faisait des vidéos tout seul dans sa chambre et qui changeait de chaussette une fois tous les deux jours. C'était désolant.

– Bah c'est pas le but non plus, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Et au fait, pourquoi est-ce que t'es si heureuse aujourd'hui ?

Il s'en doutait bien, mais autant essayer de dévier la conversation : si cela continuait comme ça ils allaient finir par faire ressurgir cette vidéo qu'il avait faite quelques années plus tôt (un let's play de _Adibou_, et autant dire que cela avait eu le succès qu'on puisse imaginer : c'était sa vidéo la plus _dislikée_).

Bien heureuse de parler de ce sujet-là, un grand sourire apparut sur ses traits et elle porta sa main à son front dans une pose dramatique.

– Et bien : devinez qui a réussi à avoir le numéro de la serveuse la plus mignonne de la ville ? _Bien_ _sûr_ que c'est moi. Quand je lui ai demandé, elle a rougi et à regardé s'il n'y avait personne avant de le griffonner sur une serviette comme dans les films.

Elle rit d'une manière candide, ce qui provoqua une vague d'airs horrifiés.

– Hitoka Yachi, murmura-t-elle. Préparez-vous, je suis de retour.

Et Daishou se retourna vers Oikawa, pas vraiment sûr de savoir s'il devait le remercier ou le chasser de son magasin à coup de sandales.

* * *

– Et _là_, elle s'est penchée et elle m'a fait un bisou sur la joue, est-ce _que tu te rends compte _?

Mika appliqua son verni rouge en pointant sa langue entre ses lèvres, les yeux plissés sous la concentration. Une fois le pouce terminé, elle leva sa main avec une expression satisfaite puis tourna la tête vers Daishou.

Il but la moitié de sa bière cul sec.

– Elle est tellement adorable sérieusement comment est-ce que je peux mériter ça ?

– Ouais, c'est incroyable, fit-il sans grandes convictions.

Elle se tourna vers lui en secouant la main.

– Ah donc tu penses que je la mérite pas ?

– Quoi ? Non – je

– C'est bon je rigole, t'agites pas comme ça. Tu comptes me dire ce qui te tracasse ? T'es tout bizarre depuis le début de la soirée.

Comme souvent le samedi soir, elle s'était invitée chez lui avec deux packs de bières et son essentiel à manucure ; Suguru ne sortait pas souvent, essentiellement à cause du fait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Il pouvait répéter à qui voudrait l'entendre qu'il était populaire, Oikawa était bien la dernière personne à avoir pu le supporter (et à être revenu).

Enfin, il y avait lui, et...

– Au fait, tenta-t-elle avec un sourire. Tu comptes te le faire bientôt, le grand brun mal coiffé ?

Le goulot de sa bouteille en verre encore dans la bouche, Daishou recracha la moitié de sa boisson sur la table basse. Il toussa un instant, les yeux écarquillés, avant de relever la tête vers elle en bégayant :

– Qui – quoi –

– Oh pitié, arrête. Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu le reluquer comme ça ? Ton petit manège à sans cesse resserrer sa chemise prend pas avec moi.

Finissant sa bière d'un coup, il reposa le cadavre devant lui.

– Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

– Même Oikawa t'a cramé.

– Ça veut rien dire.

Son sourire s'élargit et elle se leva pour se rapprocher de lui.

– Tu veux rire ou quoi ? Ça veut _tout_ dire. Ce mec est un détecteur à tension sexuelle ; je peux t'affirmer qu'il t'a pas loupé.

Elle balança ses cheveux derrière son épaule avec sa main valide et fit bouger ses sourcils dans un mouvement équivoque.

– Allez, c'est quoi le souci ? Il est un peu con, certes, et son style lui fait perdre tout son charme, mais en vrai il est pas dégueu. Et effectivement, il a pas un bide à bière.

Elle rajouta :

– En plus il est riche, ce qui ne gâche rien, même si d'après Oikawa il vit encore dans un studio miteux. Ah, et il est fan de chat ; je crois qu'il aimerait bien le tien.

Celle sale bête n'aimait que deux personnes, et c'était Daishou et Mika. Le reste pouvait mourir sous ses yeux qu'il ne ferait que bâiller en se limant les ongles.

– Je rêve où tu t'es renseigné sur lui ?

– Bien sûr que je me suis renseignée sur lui, tu me prends pour qui ? T'es quand même mon meilleur ami, alors je préférai ne pas te laisser partir avec le premier mec pas trop moche venu. En plus l'anniversaire d'Oikawa est dans moins de deux semaines.

– Je te dis qu'il ne m'intéresse pas.

Il aurait bien aimé changer de sujet et ne plus y revenir : Kuroo était un idiot, et en plus ils passaient leur temps à se battre. Ça ne marcherait jamais, en considérant le fait que lui soit un minimum intéressé.

– Il est gay, en passant.

Daishou attrapa le premier coussin venu et le lui balança, gâchant son verni par la même occasion.

* * *

Quand ce matin-là Kuroo vérifia son courrier pour la première fois depuis presque un mois, il trouva sans grande surprise une invitation à l'anniversaire d'Oikawa, proprement emballée dans une enveloppe gris perle qui devait être dans sa boite aux lettres depuis des jours. Elle sentait bon la rose et portait les traces d'une écriture manuscrite agréable à regarder : _Pour Kuroo Tetsurou._

Il remonta dans son appartement en déposant toutes les pubs à la poubelle en passant, puis se laissa tomber sur son lit (il sentit quelque chose se planter dans son dos et se demanda vaguement comment cette tige de tancarville était arrivée là). Sortant son téléphone de sa poche, il envoya rapidement un message à Kenma.

**Kuroo [19H42] : **t'as reçu l'invitation d'Oiks ?

**Kenma [19H49] **: y'a 1 semaine ouais

C'est bien ce qu'il lui semblait.

**Kuroo [19H50] **: je crois que daishou sera là

**Kenma [19H58]** : ah

**Kuroo [19H59]** : ouais, c'est chaud, hein ? Tu penses que je devrais faire quoi ?

**Kuroo [19H59] **: jveux dire, imagine il met un col roulé ?

**Kuroo [20H00] :** il est pas moche à regarder, alors le col roulé ça serait le pompon

**Kuroo [20H00] :** pire encore si y'a des lunettes en plus, omg

**Kuroo [20H14]** : kenma je devrais faire quoooooi

**Kenma [20H16]** : jsp

**Kuroo [20H16]** : tu fais un truc là ? C pour ça que tu réponds pas ?

**Kenma [20H35] **: suis avec shoyo

**Kenma [20H36] :** et pour répondre à ta question, demande lui de sortir avec toi il acceptera peut-être et vous pourrez bz

**Kuroo [20H36] **: j'espère que ton « bz » veut pas dire ce que je pense parce que ça serait vachement traumatisant venant de toi

* * *

– Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu te coiffes comme les gars dans la pub pour gel fixation béton où ils font s'effondrer des immeubles : tes cheveux sont supers chiants à coiffer.

Elle reposa le sèche-cheveux dans le socle prévu à cet effet, puis remis un petit coup de peigne pour terminer son œuvre : heureusement qu'elle était géniale, car peu de personnes auraient été capables de faire quelque chose de correct à partir d'une telle tignasse.

Mais Mika était Mika, alors le résultat était forcément parfait.

– Est-ce qu'il me reste encore quelque chose sur la tête ? demanda-t-il avec crainte, les yeux encore fermés.

Elle lui avait ordonné de les garder ainsi, et depuis le jour où elle avait lâché un rat dans la pièce où il était car il avait osé lui dire non, Kuroo préférait lui obéir sans discuter.

– Je prends de mon précieux temps pour te faire ressembler à un truc potable, j'espère que tu te rends compte que tu me dois une faveur. Vas-y, regarde par toi-même.

Et le reflet qu'il observa dans le miroir lui fit écarquiller les yeux : pour un peu il aurait pu ne pas se reconnaître. En vérité, cela n'avait pas l'air si différent ; il y avait toujours ces petits épis sur le côté, et sa mèche était toujours à sa place. Seulement... tout cela semblait ordonné. Coiffé.

Ça lui allait plutôt bien. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

– Canon, hein ?

– Pas trop mal, je dirais, avoua-t-il.

Il aurait presque eu confiance en lui, comme ça.

– Allez, maintenant va mettre ton costume : il est là bas.

Alors qu'il se levait, elle rajouta :

– Oh et, Kuroo ?

– Ouais ?

Mika lui fit un clin d'œil et attrapa son sac à main. Son maquillage chic et coloré lui allait comme un gant, tout comme la robe longue et près du corps qu'elle portait.

– Embrasse Suguru de ma part, ok ?

* * *

Près de la table à la nappe blanche où étaient posés des centaines de verres de champagne, Mika remarqua Suguru qui attendait avec trois verres vides à côté de lui. La main douce de Yachi posée dans le creux de son coude, elle la conduisit jusqu'à lui en de grandes enjambées qui firent plisser sa robe.

– Et bien alors, personne ne veut te parler ou quoi ?

Yachi fit la moue en lui pinçant l'avant-bras : elle n'aimait pas quand Mika se moquait de ses amis. Et ce pauvre garçon lui faisait un peu de peine.

Il se retourna vers elles, sa chemise d'un vert sombre légèrement ouverte – plus qu'à l'ordinaire.

– La tante d'Oikawa me trouvait un peu trop mignon, avoua-t-il en regardant autant de lui comme si elle allait soudain surgir de derrière une table. Elle m'a parlé pendant vingt minutes des toilettes de sa maison qui ne cessaient de fuir et du plombier plutôt craquant qu'elle mettrait bien dans son lit.

– Outch, fit Mika en glissant son regard vers son amie.

– Ouais. Je suis parti quand elle commençait à m'entraîner vers les toilettes.

Il baissa les yeux vers son vers, puis le posa pour attraper deux coupes : il les leur tendit.

– Bon, passons. Je crois qu'Oikawa est en train de faire... vous savez, _ça_.

Suivant son doigt tendu, Mika haussa un sourcil. La salle était assez grande :cela représentait bien les moyens d'Oikawa Tooru, depuis le haut plafond en moulures fleuries jusqu'à la forme ovale pleine de charme. Il y avait plein de gens, du monde qu'eux ne connaissaient pas, quelques enfants qui s'amusaient à passer entre les jambes et sous les tables, et surtout, debout juste devant l'estrade en bois placée en face de la grande porte, Tooru en compagnie de ses parents et d'Hajime.

– Il est en train de leur dire ?

– Leur dire quoi ? demanda Yachi, qui ne connaissait que quelques personnes.

C'était Mika qui avait insisté pour qu'elle l'accompagne, prétextant que c'était le bon moment pour rencontrer les autres. Oikawa était un garçon drôle et plutôt gentil avec elle, alors elle avait fini par accepter, tout de même un peu gêner.

– Tu vois le mec brun à côté de lui ? C'est son fiancé. Ils vont bientôt se marier, mais ses parents ne sont pas encore au courant – il devait leur annoncer ce soir.

Elle fit un petit « oh » silencieux, puis regarda également la petite scène qui se déroulait au loin. Ses parents étaient déjà âgés, et même si sa mère possédait un air sévère elle le regardait tout de même avec gentillesse. Son père, lui, avait un air plus tranquille et buvait tranquillement en écoutant son fils.

Tooru parlait, parlait, et parlait encore, puis soudain il se racla la gorge et releva la tête. Sa mère haussa un sourcil, et alors qu'il se passait une main nerveuse sur la nuque, il fit lentement glisser l'autre jusqu'à celle d'Hajime et la serra.

Son père ne sembla pas plus étonné que ça ; il se contenta de sourire avec des yeux brillants. Sa mère, elle, resta figée un instant avant de sortir un mouchoir en soie pour s'essuyer les yeux. Elle lui tapa l'épaule comme pour le traiter d'idiot, et même Yachi put facilement l'imaginer dire quelque chose comme « oh tu vois gros benêt, tu vas faire couler mon mascara ».

– Oh, ça c'est sa sœur.

Une jeune femme avec une magnifique robe rouge arriva derrière Tooru et le décoiffa sans hésiter en le prenant dans ses bras. Elle fit également une sorte de check étrange avec Hajime puis embrassa ses parents.

– C'est une femme incroyable, acquiesça Mika. Elle fait un gâteau au chocolat du tonnerre et tient tout ce petit groupe par les couilles. Tu l'adorerais.

Daishou soupira gravement puis avaler le reste de son verre sans tarder. Pourquoi ces coupes étaient-elles aussi petites ?

– Oh, mais regardez qui voilà.

Les doubles portes de la salle s'ouvrirent soudain, et alors que Suguru tournait la tête en direction du bruit il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller et sa bouche s'ouvrir en grand.

Kuroo pénétra dans la pièce avec un petit air perdu, en remettant les pans de sa veste comme il fallait. Sa cravate noire était droite – _incroyable_ – et Daishou se remercia mentalement pour avoir choisi un costume trois-pièces ; le noir était décidément ce qui lui allait le mieux.

– Alors, t'en penses quoi ? Je me suis appliqué pour dompter sa tignasse, j'espère que ça te plaît.

– Je... –

Il déglutit et attrapa un autre verre de champagne. Ce pantalon était peut-être un peu trop serré pour le bien de cette pièce – et plus spécialement pour son bien à lui – et Suguru le vit s'avancer légèrement en cherchant quelqu'un des yeux.

Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, Mika et Yachi s'éloignaient vers d'autres invités, et il se retrouva de nouveau seul.

* * *

Kuroo trouvait le pantalon un peu serré au niveau des fesses, mais dans l'ensemble son reflet dans le miroir une fois complètement habillé l'avait surpris. Il ne s'habillerait pas comme ça tous les jours, c'était certain, mais il devait bien avouer que les regards qu'il avait reçus en quittant la boutique pour aller prendre son taxi lui avaient fait plaisir. Même le portier lui avait souri avant de le laisser entrer – d'habitude il devait faire appeler Oikawa car personne ne voulait le laisser passer –.

Une fois, il était passé par la bouche d'aération et avait croisé Kenma en arrivant dans les toilettes.

Respirant un bon coup en replaçant sa cravate, Kuroo balaya la pièce du regard. Son meilleur ami n'était nulle part en vue, et Oikawa avait l'air occupé ; il fit un pas hésitant et quand il aperçut une femme assez âgée se diriger droit vers lui avec un sourire étrange, il tourna les talons et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Daishou.

Sans hésiter, il se dirigea vers lui d'un pas rapide et lui offrit un grand sourire une fois à sa hauteur.

– Alors ?

– Alors quoi ?

Il fit la moue.

– Oh arrête, t'en penses quoi de la tenue et de la coiffure, tout ça ?

Daishou avait déjà les joues un peu rouges, et Kuroo remarqua les coupes vides à côté de lui.

– Pas trop mal, grommela-t-il. On fait pas un cygne à partir d'un canard, mais disons que t'es pas trop moche comme canard.

Ouvrant et fermant la bouche, Kuroo finit par froncer les sourcils.

– Merci ? Ça me va droit au cœur, je crois.

Soudain, Daishou attrapa un verre et le lui tendit.

– Oikawa a tout dit à ses parents. Ça veut dire que la musique va bientôt arriver, j'espère que tu danses mieux que tu ne t'habilles.

Il l'accepta avec plaisir, puis sourit d'un air goguenard en portant le champagne à ses lèvres pour faire un cul sec.

– Je suis un roi du dancefloor, affirma-t-il en en attrapant un autre.

* * *

– Je suis sûr qu'Oikawa est désolé, s'excusa Iwaizumi en poussant la porte qui menait au couloir de service.

– Tu rigoles ? Fit Mika en laissa échapper un ricanement. Il est tellement bourré qu'il saurait même pas écrire le mot « désolé ».

De l'autre côté, les enceintes faisaient trembler les murs et la lumière leur donnait encore le tournis. Les personnes âgées et les enfants avaient disparu peu après vingt-trois heures et le DJ était devenu complètement fou (peut-être à cause de la bouteille de whisky vide que Mika avait trouvé derrière la sono).

Quelques minutes plus tôt, alors que Tooru jouait à faire « devine qui sait » avec les trois quarts des invités, il était soudainement arrivé derrière Yachi pour poser ses mains sur ses yeux. Sa réaction avait été comme on pouvait s'y attendre : elle avait sursauté si fort que son verre s'était retrouvé sur la tête d'Oikawa avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf.

À présent, car non contents d'être des amis potables ils étaient également des personnes avec une grandeur d'âme hors du commun, Mika et Iwaizumi partaient à la recherche d'une serpillière pour éviter que l'un des invités glisse dessus et meurt – ça gâcherait un peu la soirée, et le meilleur était à venir : Bokuto avait encore ses vêtements –.

– Tu crois que Tooru va réussir à trouver les toilettes ? demanda soudain Hajime, légèrement inquiet.

Mika avait remarqué qu'avec quatre verres dans le nez, il commençait à appeler son fiancé par son prénom et au bout de sept, il l'embrassait même parfois dans le cou.

– Yachi l'a accompagné, t'inquiète. Au pire ils se perdront à deux.

Rassuré, il lui fit un petit sourire tordu : c'était ainsi qu'il était quand il se lâchait vraiment, et Mika trouvait ça vraiment adorable.

– Tiens, c'est là je crois. On aura pas besoin de la ramener : au pire elle finira sous une table.

Ce couloir n'était pas très long, mais il y avait beaucoup trop d'alcool dans cette soirée et le sol tanguait tellement qu'ils s'appuyaient l'un sur l'autre tous les deux mètres. Alors, quand Iwaizumi ouvrit le placard en fronçant les sourcils, Mika ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant ce qu'ils y trouvèrent.

– C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire dans « tu embrasseras Suguru de ma part », vous voyez quand vous voulez, s'exclama-t-elle entre deux fous rires.

Hajime soupira.

– Kuroo, passe-moi la serpillière à côté de ton pied, là.

Les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflées, ce dernier se pencha devant un Daishou déboutonné jusqu'au nombril pour attraper l'objet demandé.

– Merci bien.

– On va pas vous déranger plus longtemps, hein. Et franchement Sugu-chan t'aurais pu faire un effort pour éviter de le décoiffer, t'imagines même pas le temps que j'ai mis.

Avec un clin d'œil entendu, elle referma la porte et entraîna Hajime avec elle vers la fête qui battait son plein.

* * *

**Voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu =)**

Que serait un kuroshou sans embrassade dans un placard, je vous le demande (allez lire l'os d'aeli 7 minutes en enfer en passant parce que les placards voilà c tout)


End file.
